


I Want A Man

by AmethystStarr



Category: poems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystStarr/pseuds/AmethystStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poem started out as just a wishlist of what I was looking for in a man, then my Aunt (a published author herself) suggested I turn it into a poem, so I did. </p><p>I'm pretty sure if you know me or any of my works, you can guess who I was thinking of when I went into the description of the man himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want A Man

I Want a Man...

I want a man with a heart for God, who's spiritually affluent enough to lead in our home. Who   
views his relationship with God as important as his relationship with me;  
In return, I promise to be his right hand and to pray for him unceasingly, allowing him to   
take the spiritual lead in the family.

I want a man who is tall, dark, and handsome, just a little muscled and oh so sexy;  
In return, I promise to be happy with my body the way he likes it.

I want a man with an affinity and talent for music, a song in his heart and a willingness to sing   
anything with me;  
In return, I promise to always have a song to sing when he wants to hear it.

I want a man who's more than comfortably set up financially, not for the fact of what we can buy   
with it, but so we never have to worry about emergency situations the way my parents   
did when I was growing up;  
In return, I promise to always be frugal with our money, and not to spend list price when I   
can get it on sale at a much better price.

I want a man who will take the time and is willing to just sit and cuddle and do nothing just to be   
with me, who will learn my moods and be there for me when I need that  
strong embrace whenever I need it;  
In return, I promise to listen to when he needs to be alone and when he needs comfort   
and companionship, to be his safe harbor in the storm, his balm for the injured feelings   
no matter what.

I want a man who is not afraid to show his emotions, to cry, laugh, and be silly with me. Who will   
laugh at me and with me over my silliness, and act silly to make me   
laugh;  
In return, I promise to never let life get too serious, but keep the levity when needed.

I want a man who is kind, sweet, compassionate, and encouraging; who believes in me no   
matter what;  
In return, I promise to always see the best man within him even at his darkest moments,   
to always believe in and support him.

I want a man who will fight for me, not against me, even when I can't see anything in myself   
worth fighting for;  
In return, I promise to always fight for him no matter what, even when it seems like we   
both just want to give up.

I want a man who adores me and loves me unconditionally, for me. Who won't try to change me   
to fit his vision of me;  
In return, I promise to love him and only him in just the same way, not an idea of him, but   
him just as he is. To always put him as my first priority, first and foremost.

I want a man who will surprise me just because, who leaves little love notes around the house   
for me to find;  
In return, I promise to do the same and find new and quirky ways to say “I Love You!”   
leaving them in his bag/suitcase and in his pockets.

I want a man who will dress up just to impress me or dress down to make me feel more   
comfortable, make me happy, or to fit whatever occasion (costumes included);  
In return, I promise to dress up, or not, just to make him happy or to surprise him.

I want a man who will play with me, games or otherwise;  
In return, I promise to let him win....sometimes.

I want a man who thrills to my touch and desires to touch me with the same intensity;  
In return, I promise that my only desire will be for him, that I'll always respond to his   
touch, and crave his, just as he'll crave mine.

I want a man who will strive to keep our relationship as new and fresh as the honeymoon phase,   
and will do anything to make our relationship and marriage work, no matter what;  
In return, I promise to work just as hard to keep our relationship just as fresh as when we   
first started dating, to spice up our marriage as best as I can, to fight and work to   
make our lives together the best they possibly can be.

I want a man who wants to have a family, not just for heirs, but that truly makes him happy to   
spend time with them and me;  
In return, I promise to give him that family and take care of them with his help, to raise   
our children the best way I know how as long as he remains the head of the house.

I want a man who views a kiss as both the simplest way to show affection and as a passionate   
way to arouse. That it will start the day and end it, and fill everything in between;  
In return, I promise to never refuse a kiss and to learn just how and where he likes to be   
kissed.

I want a man who cherishes the time we spend together, who doesn't care if we stay at home or   
go out, just as long as we're together, who will put aside time for just us two;  
In return, I promise to always be sensitive to what he wants to do, and to aid in finding   
time for just the two of us.

I want a man who's not afraid to be a little geeky and is alright with me being a little geeky as   
well;  
In return, I promise to embrace every geeky, quirky, or just plain crazy hobby, as long as   
he embraces mine.


End file.
